The Switch
by Ucchan and Tomo-chan
Summary: Rating will later go up. Hikaru and Lantis switch bodies. HL pairing. NO other pairings. Focuses on them and them alone. Fuu is not in this. Maybe later, but I doubt it. HL FOREVER!


Repost:The Switch  
  
By:Tomo-chan  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own MKR.I DO own this story.It was origionally put on ff.n by Anime Goddess6, but then she got kicked off and all her stories got removed, so now I put them back for her....wait a minute!I am her!^^;  
  
Chapter One:Saturday Morning Cartoons and A lot of Hints  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A certain red haired girl, Hikaru Shidou, was in her small bedroom in Tokyo.It was around 8:00 in the morning, and the sun was shining down on her face, the curtains casting shadows in one direction and shining in another.  
  
"Ahhh....morning already?"she asked the sun.As she sat up, the radiant sunlight danced over the 16 year-old-girl's cute features.  
  
"Ohayo, Hikari!"Hikaru greeted her faithful pet dog, patting him on the head.  
  
The girl was just about to get out of bed and go take a bath then she heard a faint voice.  
  
"Hikaru!Hikaru!"someone shouted from a few doors down.  
  
Alert, Hikaru went to her door and opened it just a crack.  
  
"Who is it?"she suspiciously asked.It could't have been a resident of her house, because the voice was that of a young female's.And it rang out like music once she opened her door.  
  
"Silly!It's me, Umi!"Umi shouted.Then she walked into Hikaru's sight.  
  
"Oh, hey Umi!Um, where are my brothers?And why in the world are you in my house???"she seriously asked, but not sounding rude.Hikaru was rarely rude-sounding.  
  
"Some way to greet a guest, Hikaru!"Umi scolded, mock-furious.  
  
"Oh, and your brothers are in the livingroom.............watching Saturday morning cartoons!"Umi snickered.  
  
"WOW!I wanna join them!"shreiked Hikaru, running downstairs leaving the water knight sweatdropping.  
  
When Umi got down the some-what narrow stairs, she saw Hikaru plopped in between Masaru and Kakeru.(did I spell those right????)  
  
Sataru(I have no idea how to spell that dude's name!!!!)wasn't in sight, he was most likely training in the dojo part of the house.  
  
Umi sat in a chair near the couch, where Hikaru and her brothers were sitting.She had come to see Hikaru so that they could talk about Cephiro, not to watch baby shows!  
  
"Hikaru, we REALLY need to talk!In PRIVATE!!!!!!!!!"Umi yelled.  
  
"What's wrong, Umi?Can't it wait?Please?"begged Hikaru.  
  
"Oh alright......"Umi defeatedly said.  
  
"Hey!Anything you two have to say can be said in fronnt of us!"complained Masaru.  
  
"Yeah, Umi!"agreed Kakeru.  
  
"Hikaru, a little help here!"demanded Umi to the suddenly intent cartoon watcher.  
  
Umi grabbed Hikaru by the wrist and dragged her into the kitchen before there were any protests.  
  
"Oh I can't BELEIVE this!C'mon Hikaru, think!What's today?"Umi hinted, expecting Hikaru to realize that they had some buisness to discuss.Well, not really -buisness', but it was still important.  
  
"S-Saturday, Umi."Hikaru replied, dumbfounded.What was so great about Saturday?  
  
"What do I DO every other Saterday, Hikaru?!"  
  
"C-Come over to my house with Fuu....."Hikaru answered, still not getting the hint.  
  
"And WHY do we come over to your house, Hikaru?!"Umi hinted further.  
  
"................"was all Hikaru could say.After all, she had to think!!  
  
"Well?"Umi probed.  
  
"AH HA!To go to Tokyo Tower!"HIkaru found the answer and cheered.  
  
"That's right, smarty-pants!"Umi rolled her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Uh, but Umi , where's Fuu?"Hikaru then realized that Fuu was ussually there with Umi.  
  
"She's meeting us at the tower, but that isn't the point.Did this completely slip your mind or WHAT, Hikaru?"Umi's voice changed from angry to concerned quickly.  
  
"I guess so, Umi."Hikaru mumbled sadly.  
  
"Umi, I don't want to go to Cephiro anymore.Well, I want to go, but it's not going to happen.I mean, think about it!We've been trying for two years now!"Hikaru raised her voice.Then Umi noticed something.Something important when it came to Hikaru.Not only did she raise her voice, but.....  
  
"H-Hikaru!Where's the mirror pendant....that Lantis gave to you?"Umi asked in shock.She had it on last week, right....?  
  
"I-I just don't wear it anymore.It gives me false hopes.Of returning.Of returning to Lantis and Eagle."Hikaru glummly explained.  
  
Umi was completely shocked.  
  
"Then where IS the necklace?!"Umi was genuinely confused.  
  
"In my room.With some other Cephiro stuff."Hikaru impatiently stated.She was missing some humorous, family fun.........cartoon watching!  
  
"Other Cephiro stuff?Like what?"Umi choked.She was actually quite curious.How could her friend have changed so much in just one week?!  
  
"Come on, I'll show you."Hikaru led her friend up to her room.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


End file.
